Dearest Aniki
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Miku bersikeras tidak akan menerima anggota baru di keluarganya. Tapi, suka itu lahir karena benci. Sebaliknya juga. Akan ada saat ketika kamu membenci sesuatu yang kamu suka. "Jatuh cinta sama imoutou... memangnya bisa?" —KaitoMiku / No Incest / RnR? :)


Chapter 1: Aniki…?

* * *

"Masa bodo, Miku nggakmau punya Kaa-_san_ baru! Miku cuma mau punya _aniki_." suara keras Miku terdengar sebagai penolakan yang jelas. Sementara pria paruh baya di depannya hanya memandang pasrah.

"Tou-_san_ jamin, pasti Miku suka sama Kaa-_san _baru kamu. Kaa-_san_ kamu baik loh," sambil mengelus surai _tosca_ Miku, Tuan Hatsune mencoba meyakinkan anaknya dengan lembut. "Miku nggak mau punya saudara?"

"Sekalinya nggak ya nggak, Tou-_san_!" Miku tetap pada pendiriannya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan kedua tangan bertempat di dada. "Miku nggak mau punya saudara! Miku cuma mau _Aniki _baru! Tapi Miku nggak mau ada orang yang menggantikan Kaa-_san_!"

Sang ayah hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas. "Terserah Miku. Tou-_san _akan dinas ke Kyoto dua minggu, saat Tou-_san_ pulang, Tou-_san_ akan membawa Kaa-_san _baru untukmu."

"Miku nggak akan terima orang baru di rumah ini!"

* * *

**[]**

* * *

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yahama Corporation**

**Dearest Aniki by, Mucchiseryo**

**Main character(s): Kaito Shion x Hatsune Miku**

Cerita ini mengandung nsure **BiruTosca, Otaku!Chara(s), Miku-Centric, Typo(s), No Incest **dan segala kekurangan. Tambahan kepemilikan, untuk **Diabolik Lovers bukan milik saya**. Kalau tidak suka dengan **KaitoMiku** kalian bisa tekan tombol_ back _atau tanda silang. **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**[1 of 3]**

* * *

Hatsune Miku menggengam ponselnya dengan kesal. Bibir merahnya mengerucut kedepan, sementara kedua matanya menyipit menatap layar ponsel. Gadis _turquoise _ini baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari sang ayah yang akan pulang besok pagi setelah menyelesaikan dinas panjangnya di Kyoto—padahal belum ada seminggu sang ayah disana. Miku, gadis _twin tails_ ini sudah terbiasa hidup satu tahun tanpa sang ayah, dan bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa seorang ibu.

"Kalau Tou-_san _nggak mau pulang juga nggak masalah, kok," sungut Miku lalu melempar ponselnya ke bagian sofa yang kosong. "Kalau Tou-_san_ pulang bawa perempuan itu, aku nggak akan bolehin dia masuk!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel _touch screen _berwarna putih itu kembali mendengungkan nada _notification_ yang membuat si _twin tails _terpaksa membawa benda tersebut kembali ke tangannya. Miku menatap layar ponsel, sebuah pemberitahuan dari jejaring sosial berlogo burung biru yang sedang _trend_.

_Sakamaki Ayato sent you a direct message_

Gadis yang sudah ditinggalkan sosok ibu sejak berusia sepuluh tahun ini merupakan salah satu penghuni dunia _role play_ yang sudah pasti dimainkan seorang _otaku_—informasi, Miku merupakan _otaku_ tingkat akut yang memilih eskul _Japanese Club_ di Uta Gakuen, sekolahnya. Dalam permainan karakter itu, Miku menggunakan Komori Yui dari sebuah Anime Vampire yang cukup terkenal. Senyuman di wajah Miku secara tiba-tiba terbentuk. Kekesalan karena kepulangan sang ayah yang dia anggap _mengganggu_ seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Gadis _turquoise _itu menyentuh bagian notifikasi tersebut dan layar ponselnya menampilkan pesan di _twitter_.

_Sakamaki Ayato_

_I'm going to deactivate. I'm sorry, we shall end this relationship. You'll always be the special one to me, Yui._

Selesai membaca pesan yang tidak lebih dari seratus empat puluh karakter itu, teriakan keras suara tinggi Miku memenuhi ruangan, bahkan lebih—sampai-sampai burung yang menempel di dahan pohon berterbangan ke angkasa.

Hatsune Miku.

Memainkan karakter _heroine_ yang sudah memiliki pasangan si _vampire _merah selama satu tahun. Dan selama gadis itu bermain _role play_, tidak pernah hubungannya diputuskan oleh si pihak lawan. Tetapi kali pertamanya, gadis itu diputuskan—secara tidak langsung karena karakter Ayato yang menjadi _couple_nya memutuskan untuk _deactivate_. Lebih dari sekedar putus, eh?

"ARGH! HARI INI MENYEBALKAN!" teriakan Miku sekali lagi berhasil membuat burung-burung yang berterbangan terjatuh.

Miku mengesah pelan setelah kembali mencampakan ponselnya ke bagian sofa yang kosong. Si _twin tails_ memijat pelipisnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terlanjur kacau. _Mood_nya sudah hancur karena kepulangan ayahnya secara mendadak, gadis itu sebenarnya rindu padang sang ayah, namun sang kepala keluarga Hatsune itu akan membawa sosok yang benar-benar tidak diinginkan oleh Miku. Ditambah dengan _deactivate _pasangannya di _role play_. Miku benar-benar kesal.

"Huft," Miku menarik nafas panjang. "Lebih baik aku beli itu aja."

Dengan kaos putih bergambar Pikachu, Miku melangkah keluar rumah menuju supermarket yang tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya.

* * *

[]

* * *

Tangan kiri si gadis _twin tails_ memegangi ujung troli agar tidak jauh dari dirinya. Tangan kanan Miku terulur condong ke atas. Mencoba meraih _pack _besar bergambar _hello kitty_ yang kebetulan letaknya di deretan paling atas. Miku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keadaan disana sepi, dari pandangan gadis itu, hanya kelihatan seorang petugas lelaki market yang sedang mencatat barang.

"Masa aku harus minta tolong sama laki-laki..." gumam Miku sangat pelan. "Malu-maluin aja."

Menggeleng pelan. Selanjutnya gadis _turquoise _itu kembali berjinjit untuk mengambil barang wanita itu. Usahanya sia-sia, Miku tahu itu, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Hingga sebuah tangan terlulur dari belakang Miku, melewati bahu dan pipinya hingga meraih benda yang Miku butuhkan.

"_S-sankyuu_!" Miku membalikan badan.

Kedua irisnya bertemu dengan lautan samudra yang memikat. Warna rambut lelaki itu serasi dengan mata itu, membuat kesan keren bagi Miku. Terlebih saat senyum kecil di bibir lelaki itu membuat Miku merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya. "Lain kali kalau kamu kesulitan, ya minta tolong dong." Si surai biru itu memberikan benda _pack_ besar bergambar _hello kitty_ itu kepada Miku.

Rasa malu Miku mulai bergejolak, mengetahui si lelaki _sepertinya _tertawa atas benda yang Miku ambil. "Aku malu. Kalo minta tolong sama laki-laki," Miku melirik ke arah pekerja yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Tapi akhirnya kamu dapat bantuan dari lelaki, kan?"

Miku meringis pelan. "Iya sih, _tee hee_. Sekali lagi _arigatou_!" Miku membungkuk.

Miku kira percakapan tak berarti ini akan segera berakhir. Tetapi gadis itu merasakan kepalanya memberat. Tepukan beberapa kali di sana membuat Miku mengangkat kepala. Dia dapat melihat lelaki tak dikenal itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu lucu, ya. Coba aku bisa punya _imoutou_ seperti kamu."

Miku menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia memang mau memiliki kakak laki-laki, tetapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan sosoknya. "Aku juga senang kalau bisa punya _aniki_ seperti, _senpai_."

* * *

_Bagaimana kalau itu menjadi kenyataan?_

* * *

"_Tadaima!_ Miku, Tou-_san _pulang bersama hadiahmu!"

Suara berat yang hampir seminggu ini tidak Miku dengar memasuki indra pendengaran gadis yang sedang bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya yang empuk. Perempuan bermarga Hatsune itu baru saja _skype _dengan teman satu eskulnya, Kagamine Rin. Miku mengutarakan segala kekesalannya hari ini—dengan _slight_ kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diduga seperti di market tadi.

Miku kembali mendengar teriakan ayahnya yang menyuruh untuk keluar dari kamar. Sambil mengulang beberapa kata yang telah di ucapkannya.

Dalam hati, Miku mengeluh. _Hadiah? Orang baru itu_? _Awas aja kalau sampai _Tou-_san berani bawa dia_. Dengan rambut yang tergerai, Miku berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju sang ayah yang pasti berada di ruang tamu.

Saat Miku melangkah dari anak tangga terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak melihat orang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya _semua _orang disana adalah laki-laki. Semuanya tersenyum padanya. Dengan warna gelap yang mencolok, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan guna menyapa Miku.

"Kamu… Kamu kok disini?" Miku heran melihat lelaki berwajah _familiar _berada bersama ayahnya di ruangan itu.

Lelaki biru itu bangkit. Membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali tegap menyapa Miku, "Shion Kaito, _yoroshiku, onegaishimasu, imouto-chan_."

Imouto?

_Imouto?_

_**Imouto?**_

Miku mulai berpikir bahwa sesuatu telah melukai indera pendengarannya.

"Aku nggak tau kalo ternyata kita memang akan jadi kakak-adik, Miku," suara _baritone_ dari lelaki bernama Kaito itu membuat Miku tersadar.

"Miku, kabar duka," kali ini sang ayah ambil bagian. "Kaa-_san_ Kaito yang akan menjadi Kaa-_san_mu juga mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dari Osaka. Karena itu, Tou-_san_ sengaja cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas di Kyoto dan segera membawa Kaito kemari," jelas kepala keluarga Hatsune itu. "Meski Miku nggak punya Kaa-_san_ sekarang, tapi Miku punya _Aniki_ sekarang!"

Hatsune Miku mendengus akan ucapan pria itu. Tanpa disadari kedua tangannya sudah mengepal. "Pokoknya Miku nggak terima orang baru di rumah kita!" teriakan Miku dilanjutkan dengan derap kaki yang berlari dan dentuman keras hasil pintu yang terbanting.

Hatsune hanya menggeleng melihat laku anaknya. Dia menoleh pada Kaito. "Maklumi, ya, Kaito. Miku tipe-tipe orang yang tidak ramah."

Kaito membalas dengan senyum. "Nggak kok, Hatsune-_jii_. Miku orang yang ramah," senyum tidak luput dari wajah Kaito saat mengatakannya. "Mungkin karena dia lagi PMS jadi agak sensitif."

* * *

[]

* * *

Miku merasa kesal bukan main. Seharian ini dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Tidak hanya pelajaran, bahkan kini Miku enggan beranjak dari kursinya ketika bel istirahat berdering.

Gadis berpita besar dengan rambut pirangnya kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Miku. Dia, Kagamine Rin, teman satu klub Miku yang biasanya akan duduk di kantin bersama dengan Miku. Tetapi karena sudah limabelas menit bel istirahat berlangsung Miku tidak hadir juga di ruangan dengan hidangan makanan itu, Rin memutuskan untuk menyusul Miku di kelas. Kedua iris _aquamarine _Rin menatap Miku sejenak sebelum akhirnya sepasang kaki melangkah mendekati si gadis _turquoise_. Rin duduk di depan Miku, mencoba bertanya apakah sahabatnya memiliki masalah. Tetapi Miku justru memilih untuk diam.

Kejadian aneh itu terus berlanjut sampai bel pulang sekolah. Rin masih terus bertanya pada Miku meski tidak menanggapi pertanyaan perihal sama itu. Rin masih setia membayangi langkah Miku yang terus tutup mulut mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan bersurai hijau mendekati Miku. Dia Gumi, teman sekelasnya. "Hatsune, ada yang nunggu kamu di gerbang," Gumi menepuk pundak Miku.

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Mana aku tau," gadis hijau itu mengangkat bahu. "Laki-laki keren. Sepertinya anak kuliahan! Wah, Miku sukanya sama yang lebih dewasa, ya, ternyata." Lalu Gumi pamit pergi, mendapatkan tatapan Miku yang menggerayanginya sampai sosok gadis itu tidak terlihat.

"Miku! Kamu udah punya pacar kok nggak bilang ke aku!" suara cempreng Rin membuat Miku berpaling.

"Ih, aku nggak punya pacar!" bantah Miku.

Rin terus menatap Miku. "Jangan-jangan kamu lagi ada masalah sama pacarmu sehingga hari ini lesu banget, ya?" tebak Rin. "Sana, Miku! Aku yakin pacar kamu mau minta maaf!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Udah aku bilang, aku nggak punya pacar!"

Langkah mereka pun berhenti saat seorang lelaki yang menaiki motor ninja berwarna putih mengangkat telapak tangannya. _Muffler _biru yang pemuda itu kenakan sedikit melambai. Senyum merekah di bibir lelaki itu.

"Miku! Itu pacar kamu? Dia ganteng!" Rin histeris.

Telinga Miku dapat mendengar bisik-bisik siswi disekitarnya yang membicarakan sosok itu dengan nada kecewa karena teriakan Rin yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat Miku menghampiri Kaito yang memegang helm dengan salah satu tangannya. "Kamu ngapain dateng ke sini?" sergap Miku cepat dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jemput kamu, Miku," Kaito menyerahkan helm sewarna dengan motornya pada Miku, dan diterima begitu saja oleh gadis itu. "Ayo pulang." Kaito pun segera mengenakan helmnya.

Sebelum Miku mendendangkan kata-kata kasar pada Kaito, tiba-tiba sosok pirang sudah berada di sampingnya. Iris cerah Rin terlihat berbinar memandang Kaito. "_Senpai_ pacarnya Miku, ya?" Rin bertanya.

"Eh?" Kaito tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan konyol Rin. "Menurut kamu? Pasti kamu temen Miku, ya? _Yoroshiku_! Aku Ka—"

"Cepat! Aku mau pulang!" perkenalan Kaito harus terpotong karena tiba-tiba Miku sudah berada di posisi jok belakang motor _sport _Kaito.

Kaito terkekeh pelan. "Siap, _Hime_!"

"Miku! Tunggu!" Rin menghentikan Kaito yang hendak menancap gas. "Kamu jangan lupa _online_, ya! RP sepi tanpa kamu yang di_harem_in!"

Perjalanan menuju rumah pun di mulai. Kaito tidak berhenti mendapat cercahan kasar dari Miku. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu hanya meladeni ucapan gadis enam belas tahun itu dengan kekehan pelan.

"Berhenti tertawa, _baka_!" pukulan keras di punggung Kaito membuat lelaki itu meringis pelan. "Pokoknya besok kamu nggak perlu jemput aku ke sekolah!"

"Aku cuma berlaku sebagai kakak yang baik untuk Miku, kok." Suara _baritone _Kaito terdengar memendam karena helm yang dia pakai.

Bibir Miku mengerucut di balik helm. "Aku nggak akan pernah nganggap kamu kakak aku! Aku nggak mau punya kakak kayak kamu!"

"Heh? Waktu itu kamu bilang akan senang kalo punya kakak seperti aku."

"Waktu itu!" tegas Miku. "Sekarang nggak setelah tau kalo kamu—"

"Kalau aku jadi pacar Miku, kira-kira senang nggak?"

Sesuatu yang panas menyerang tubuh Miku tiba-tiba. Dia tidak suka orang memotong ucapannya. Terlebih dipotong dengan perkataan yang memuakan bagi Miku. "Kamu apa-apaan, sih?!" telinga Miku di dalam helm sudah memerah sampai seluruh wajahnya.

Kaito kembali tertawa kecil. "_Gomen_." Miku mendengus menanggapinya. "Oh iya, RP yang teman Miku maksud itu, _Role Play_?" Kaito beralih topik. Kini mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Hatsune.

Gadis _tosca_ itu turun dan menyerahkan helm putih itu ke Kaito. "Bukan urusan kamu." Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Kaito.

Miku segera membanting diri ke sofa oranye yang empuk. Melemaskan otot-ototnya lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Kaito masuk ke rumah dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Miku. Gadis itu melirik dari ekor matanya. "Jauh-jauh deh dari aku."

Kaito menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kalo nggak mau?" Miku kembali menanggapinya dengan dengusan. Lalu si pemuda biru itu bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Sebuah plastik berlabel toko buku terkenal dikeluarkan Kaito. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik tersebut.

Miku yang sibuk dengan laptopnya cukup penasaran hingga curi-curi pandang. Dia melihat _manga _dalam genggaman Kaito. "_Shingeki no Kyojin_?!" serunya tiba-tiba, Miku juga langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Kaito.

"Heh, aku baru mau baca," ucap Kaito sambil memandangi Miku yang berbinar membuka lembaran demi lembaran _manga _yang baru saja dia beli sepulang kuliah tadi.

"Miku suka baca _manga_, ya? Nonton Anime juga nggak?" deretan pertanyaan Kaito tidak digubris Miku.

"Karena kamu udah baca _manga_ punyaku. Aku pinjam laptopnya, ya?" Kaito sudah menyentuh laptop bermerk terkenal milik Miku.

Miku buru-buru beralih dari _manga_nya. "Mau apa?" sergapnya tajam.

Kaito menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Main RP!"

Miku pun menggeser laptop abu-abunya ke pangkuan Kaito dan kembali terlarut dalam _manga_ yang dia baca.

Kaito dapat melihat layar laptop yang telah menampilkan tampilan awal twitter. Sepertinya Miku baru saja mau bermain namun niat itu di urungkan karena gadis tersebut lebih tertarik dengan _manga_ yang Kaito bawa.

Jemari jenjang Kaito pun mengetikan _username_ dan _password_. Setelah menekan tombol _sign in_ tampilan _home_ memperlihatkan berbagai macam _tweets_ dari berbagai macam _username_. Kaito membaca satu-satu secara perlahan. Kemudian benaknya mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Hm, Miku?" Seperti sebelumnya, Miku hanya berdehem. "_Username_ kamu apa? Aku mau _follow_."

Miku tetap asik dengan _manga_nya namun bersedia menyahut, "Kaito nggak perlu tahu. Nggak ada keterkaitan apapun sama kamu."

"Aku cuma mau tau. Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Kaito. "Miku maniak akun, ya, jadi lupa _username_nya."

Miku melirik tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai biru itu. "Udah aku bilang, nggak ada urusannya sama kamu. Tutup mulut, biarin aku konsentrasi."

Akhirnya, Kaito mengalah, "Iya. Iya."

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara dari kedua mahluk itu. Gesekan lembar demi lembar yang Miku baca serta sentuhan jemari kaito dengan _keyboard_ menjadi melodi yang meramaikan kesunyian itu.

"Miku nggak mau tahu karakter yang aku mainin?" Kaito kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Miku meletakan _manga_ ke pangkuannya dengan kasar. "Kamu laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Kok cerewet banget!" Miku terlihat kesal. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi.

Kaito melihatnya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya berpindah dari papan _keyboard_ menuju ubun-ubun Miku. Kemudian turun melintasi surai _tosca_ Miku yang lembut. Tangan hangatnya sampai ke pipi Miku yang tak kalah lembut. Kaito mengusapnya pelan. Semburat merah perlahan muncul dan mulai terlihat mata.

Entah mengapa, sang gadis Hatsune tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak tahu sebabnya, syaraf-syaraf Miku merasa hangat saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Kaito.

"_Kawaii_," Kaito berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya tangan itu kembali di atas _keyboard_.

Miku menutupi wajah merahnya dengan jilid _manga_. Dia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda beriris samudra itu. Dalam hati, Miku kembali merapalkan mantra agar Kaito cepat pergi dari sekitarnya.

* * *

[]

* * *

Kagamine Rin kembali mendapati sahabatnya lebih senang terdiam dibanding menanggapi celotehannya. Rin masih berpikir bahwa si gadis bermarga Hatsune itu sedang memiliki masalah bersama pemuda tempo hari yang Rin percaya merupakan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu. Gadis pirang berpita ini sudah tidak tahan akan sikap sahabatnya itu. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Miku sehingga menoleh.

Hanya dengan tatapan, gadis Kagamine itu tahu kalau Miku bertanya sebab dari tindakannya.

"_Well_, bukannya kamu tahu apa yang akan aku tanya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Miku sempat melirik pada keadaan sekitar. "Dan kamu pasti tahu apa jawabanku, Rin."

Rin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku capek kalau jadi muter-muter begini. Lebih baik, sekarang kamu cerita. Ada masalah apa kamu sama pacar kamu? Oh, ya, kamu juga nggak pernah cerita kalo kamu udah punya pacar." Miku menyipit, "malah keren lagi!"

"Ih, aku kan udah bilang berapa kali ke kamu, Rin. Dia bukan pacar aku, dan aku nggak pernah mau punya pacar seperti dia!"

"Terus?" Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang bikin kamu terlihat nggak bersemangat belakangan ini? Lalu, _senpai_ itu siapa kamu?"

Miku dapat merasakan terpaan angin menyapu wajahnya pelan. Sebenarnya dia bingung, dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui penyebab kemurungannya beberapa hari terakhir. Karena kedatangan _aniki _baru, mungkin? Atau alasan lain yang bergentayangan dipikirannya.

"_Hello_?"

Lambaian telapak tangan Rin tepat dk depan wajahnya membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Hhh… Oke. Nggak beralasan kenapa aku diam belakangan ini. Mulutku capek aja _overtalk_. Soal Kaito atau siapalah namanya, dia cuma jadi pengganggu kehidupan aku. Jelas?"

Guratan wajah Rin berubah karena kedua sudut bibirnya turun. "Yah… padahal Miku cocok loh sama dia."

"Hee…?" Miku mengerjap. "Aku heran, ya, Rin selalu bicara tanpa berpikir!"

"Maksud kamu?" Rin sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Miku yang sarkastik. "Pendapat aku aja, kok. Jangan marah-marah, Miku. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan." Nada terakhir yang keluar berupa godaan.

Wajah Miku memanas mendengar ledekan sahabat klubnya itu. Bukan karena dia sakit, tetapi puncak kemarahannya diambang batas

"Terserah kamu! Nona jenius yang terlalu yakin! Sampai kapanpun aku akan benci dia! Nggak mungkin sesuatu yang bisa dilukiskan dengan kata _suki_ akan menadi judul hubungan aku sama orang bodoh itu!" Ketus Miku tetap kokoh dengan nada sarkastiknya.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Miku, kamu percaya suka? Kamu tahu nggak kalau suka itu lahir karena benci. Sebaliknya juga. Akan ada saat pas kamu membenci sesuatu yang kamu suka. Sebaliknya!" Rin bertolak pinggang.

"Rin, _please_ deh. Kata-kata kamu mulai ngaco!" Gadis yang sedang sensitif ini mengakhiri ucapan dengan tawa.

"Intinya, kalo sekang kamu benci dia, cepat atau lambaf kamu akan suka sama dia!" Ternyata Rin tetap kokoh, hanya mendapat peralihan mata dari si _tosca_. "Mau taruhan?" Rin menyeringai.

"Aku nggak takut. Taruhan apa memang, hah?" Miku melipat tangan di dada menimbulkan efek arogan.

"Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan Miku akan jatuh cinta sama anak kuliahan itu. Kalo aku menang, Miku harus menggantikanku piket satu bulan."

Rin mengajukan tangannya.

"Kalau kamu kalah, aku bebas mau apa aja dari kamu."

Miku pun menjabat tangan Rin.

* * *

[]

* * *

Awalnya, pemuda ber_muffler_ biru itu hanya memiliki tujuan untuk mengkopi data dari teman sekampusnya, Sakine Meiko. Tetapi gadis bersurai pendek itu justru meminta Kaito untuk mengantarkannya ke _supermarket_ terlebih dahulu. Dari pada pusing mencari materi di _internet_, Kaito pun rela menemani teman semasa sekolahnya itu ke _supermarket _membeli barang yang entah apa—dasar Kaito. Tetapi orang bermarga Shion itu tidak membuntuti Meiko yang sedang _sibuk_, Kaito melangkah entah kemana tujuannya.

Namun kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis pendek dengan _gesture_ tubuh familiar. Kaito mendekati gadis pirang tersebut, yang ternyata juga familiar baginya. Dengan postur yang lebih tinggi, Kaito pun menjulurkan tangannya pada benda yang gadis pirang itu tidak dapat raih. Si gadis berbalik badan.

"_A-arigatou_!" mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis pirang membesar.

Kaito memberikan barang itu pada gadis pirang tersebut. Dengan mata agak menyipit, Kaito menganalisa wajah gadis di depannya yang tidak asing. "Kamu… temannya Miku, kan?" jari telunjuk Kaito mengarah tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Wah! Aku kira salah orang. Ternyata kamu memang benar pacarnya Miku, ya?"

"Eh—?" Kaito mengerjap. "Miku bilang seperti itu ke kamu?" raut wajah pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Rin—gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Miku nggak ngaku, sih. Tapi aku yakin kalian berdua berpacaran, ya, kan?" kemudian Rin memajukan tangannya. "Aku belum tahu nama _senpai_. Aku Kagamine Rin."

Kaito menjabat tangan mungil Rin. "Kaito, Shion Kaito."

Obrolan singkat mereka pun berlanjut sampai Kaito mengantar Rin ke kasir. Disana si pemuda ber_muffler_ itu juga bertemu dengan Meiko yang sedang mengantre. Kaito pun pamit untuk pergi dulu dengan gadis berpita itu.

"_Chotto, Senpai_!"

Tapi suara _sopran _Rin membuat Kaito kembali menatapnya.

"Semoga hubungan _Senpai_ dengan Miku membaik, ya!" lalu Rin membungkuk singkat dan postur kecilnya hilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

Kaito hanya mengerjap. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Rin. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan temannya membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Tetapi selama perjalanan menuju rumah Meiko, Kaito masih berpikir, dan menemukan kesimpulan kalau Miku tidak menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dia pada siapapun. Sehingga ada kesalahpahaman menurutnya.

"Meiko."

"Apa?"

"Jatuh cinta sama _imoutou_… Memangnya bisa?"

* * *

[]

To Be Continue

[]

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca, _minna_-san! Ini **fanfiksi pertama** saya di Vocaloid. Semoga bisa menyenangkan(?) hati para pembaca sekalian. _Tee hee_~ saya yakin fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya. Jadi mohon di maafkan, ya! –_bows_— kalian bisa memberi kritik yang membangun dan saran-saran lainnya. Kalau misalnya kurang bagus, fanfiksi ini mungkin saya hapus, tee hee.

Terimakasih, ya, yang sudah baca fanfiksi ini. Bahkan baca sampe sini.

Sekali lagi, _arigatougozaimasu_!


End file.
